


i'll get back at you with my best qualities

by jedormis (cettevieestbien)



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second thing you need to know about Oliver is that he is completely in love with Felicity. Like, it's gross how in love he is. Tommy Merlyn has gone on record saying it has rotted teeth.</p><p>OR,</p><p>Oliver and Felicity are playful and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll get back at you with my best qualities

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on May 2, 2015, and I have yet to see most of s3. Consider this an au.

The first thing you need to know about Oliver is that he cannot cook even if he had professional help. 

 

Felicity thinks this is hilarious, especially because it is a proven fact. (To this day, Oliver maintains that the sous chef had been the one to mess up. Not him. And Felicity brings this up a lot, to his friends, his family. So he has to deny, lie and deflect a lot.)

 

The second thing you need to know about Oliver is that he is completely in love with Felicity. Like, it's gross how in love he is. Tommy Merlyn has gone on record saying it has rotted teeth.

 

And, the third thing is that Oliver has to diet to keep his Olympic-damn-he-fine look. Of course, Felicity knows this well.

 

So she makes like butt-tons of brownies, cookies, other unfairly delicious baked goods, and purposefully gives them to Thea, Roy, Diggle, Laurel and company.

 

Everyone but Oliver.

 

In retaliation, Oliver walks around half naked. And ignores Felicity.

 

By the way, they're supposed to be functioning adults. They should be over such immaturity.

 

On the other hand, they're both competitive assholes and play to win.

 

It all escalates to Felicity literally throwing cheese at Oliver's head - the sliced kind thank you! She's not some animal, throwing the huge blocks at her boyfriend like that! - and Oliver publicly serenading her at every single bar. (It starts with I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston and ends with Love Story by Taylor Swift, five hours later. It was all on video. Oliver has plans to play it at their wedding.)

 

That's when Felicity surrenders and Oliver waves his own white flag last so he can be a smug nice guy asshole. 

  
But then it starts up again a few weeks later because they're incorrigible and disgustingly in sappy, fluffy love. 


End file.
